


Monstrous Regiment

by H_Z



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, it's a trap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z
Summary: Джон Грейвз Симкоу не то, чем кажется.Таймлайн первого сезона.





	Monstrous Regiment

 

_I know how you must feel with your husband gone, in your house alone.  
J.G. Simcoe (TURИ, season 1, "Pilot")_

  
В церкви, она же конюшня, она же неотделимый от последнего рабочий кабинет майора, было очень тихо - так тихо, что отчетливо слышалось, как жуют и дышат лошади, а уж цоканье копыт, когда переступала одна или другая, отдавалось громами небесными.  
Еще было слышно, как из угла в другой неторопливо и оглушительно, точно медленная пуля, летит осенняя муха.

Майору Хьюлетту очень хотелось бы, чтобы слова, минуту назад произнесенные над его столом и породившие эту ужасную, неестественную тишину, вернулись обратно в глотку подчиненного, стоявшего навытяжку перед ним. Ни слова, ни новое знание (чудовищное!) растворяться в небытии не спешили.  
Майор вздохнул, подождал еще немного - и, так и не дождавшись чуда, решительно начал: 

\- Докажите, капитан.

Джон Грейвз Симкоу вздохнул в свою очередь, распутал высоко подвязанную шейную ленту и задрал голову. Хьюлетт, безадресно молясь, всмотрелся в открытое горло.  
Кадыка в самом деле не было.

\- Удовлетворены? - кисло спросил Симкоу у давно не беленного потолка. Не дождавшись от майора реакции, добавил: - Ничего более убедительного, уж простите, продемонстрировать не могу. Мы еще не настолько хорошо знакомы, а я, - здесь он хмыкнул, - девушка приличная.

Хьюлетт прикрыл глаза, потом уже и рукой. Абсурд продолжался, кошмар не заканчивался.

\- Опять же, сэр. Вы много видели мужчин моей комплекции, разговаривающих фальцетом?..  
\- Мне казалось, вы это нарочно.  
\- Ну да, ну да. Чтобы вас побесить. Всё в этом мире вертится исключительно вокруг вас, сэр.

Хьюлетт предпочел проигнорировать очевидное оскорбление - абсурд сейчас был важнее.

\- Но как же так вообще получилось?..

Симкоу пожал плечами.

\- Долго и нудно рассказывать. Если вкратце, то вечные денежные проблемы матушки, достопочтенной вдовы, о которых мне бы не хотелось распространяться, и отсутствие наследника, способного взять семейное дело в крепкие руки. Только наследница, за которой богатые женихи что-то не слишком бегали. Способная одним ударом коня свалить с ног - а на это не желаете посмотреть, майор? Это я вам покажу с удовольствием!

Капитан оглянулся на лошадей, и Хьюлетт поспешно замотал головой - нет, мол, спасибо, верю. Симкоу криво усмехнул...ась и продолжила:

\- Как вы полагаете, сэр, легко бы матушке было выдать замуж вот это всё?

Она широким жестом отмахнула примерно половину своего роста; майор Хьюлетт содрогнулся весь.

\- Да меня бы и на панель не взяли, честно говоря. Ну вот и всё, сэр, вся история, из которой можно было выбраться разве что в армию. Строго говоря, по документам я всё еще Джоанна. Полдела в почерке - какой рекрутер будет считать завитушки в подписи, когда господь посылает к его порогу такой отличный кусок пушечного мяса?..

Майор подавил острое желание последовательно зарыдать, убежать и спрятаться. Пять минут назад его жизнь была нормальной. Четыре минуты назад к нему заявился бравый капитан Симкоу, которого Хьюлетт привык считать своей правой рукой, шваркнул треуголкой об начальский стол и доложил, что он девица и влюблен.  
В Хьюлетта.

Настырности молодой леди было не занимать - она продолжила ковать железо, уже очень утомленное к этому моменту:

\- Ну так что вы скажете в результате, майор? Согласны ответить на мое предложение?

"Любить буду, пылинки сдувать, на руках носить стану" - все это осталось непроизнесенным, но Хьюлетт отчетливо услышал. Он содрогнулся еще основательнее, чем в прошлый раз, и неуверенно предложил:

\- А подумать мне можно?  
\- У вас было достаточно времени.

Майор попытался опротестовать это необоснованное обвинение:

\- Но ведь я же ничего не знал!  
\- Незнание не освобождает от ответственности, - отрезала его шестифутовая собеседница, - вам ли не знать, сэр! Так что же? Я жду ответа.

В ожидании этого самого ответа Хьюлетту улыбнулись - довольно приятным образом - и потрепетали ресницами. Господи, честно подумал майор, господи-господи-господи. Пронеси.

\- Я... понимаете, я... - не слишком уверенно начал он, но потом равно укрепился голосом и сердцем. - Простите, мэм. Думаю, я пока что не слишком готов обзавестись семьей, потому что никак не надеялся найти здесь невесту.

(Здесь Хьюлетт успел отвлеченно подумать об оставленной на царственном острове маменьке, которой он привез бы сноху-гренадера.)

\- Опять же... Время не кажется мне подходящим для столь решительного шага. Война... Думаю, солдаты нас не поймут, мэм. Еще раз простите.

Джоанна смерила его долгим, ничего не выражающим взглядом, в котором медленно угасали отсветы улыбки. Потом тяжело уронила:

\- Трус.

Помолчав, добила:

\- Надеюсь, майор, для вас не станет неожиданностью тот факт, что отныне вы переходите в разряд моих смертельных врагов? Для меня будет честью ненавидеть вас, сэр.

Капитан Джоанна Грейвз Симкоу откланялась, щелкнув каблуками, криво и по самые глаза нахлобучила треуголку и двинулась к дверям. Майор не успел перевести дух - на полпути она обернулась и мстительно процедила сквозь зубы:

\- Кстати, я в курсе, что свою белую кобылу вы втайне зовете Буцефалом. Не бойтесь, я никому не скажу. Всего хорошего, майор.


End file.
